witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sadelyrate
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir 17:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Just wanted to say that you're doing a great job here lately. :) By the way, the movie and TV series are generally not held in high regard by fans of Sapkowski's books and they have numerous contradictions to the books (jus a warning) :). Ausir 19:38, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Sapkowski's stories online By the way, aside from A Grain of Truth, there are 2 more Sapkowski stories available online in English. The Witcher (short story) http://fallout.scifi.pl/The_Witcher.pdf This is an excellent translation by Michael Kandel, the man who translated most of Stanislaw Lem's books to English as well, it was translated for some anthology and later sent out by CD Projekt as promotional material. Unfortunately, Kandel, while otherwise great, took much liberty with proper names - that is, he completely changed most of them, while the translators of the game and the book chose to stick to the original or only change it slightly to make it easier to pronounce. Kandel, for unknown reasons, changed: *Foltest to Hrobost *Vizima to Klosthur *Temeria to Kra *Velerad to Ethmond *Medell to Demell *striga to gomb *Mahakam to Apiph *Ostrit to Osrugh *Pontar to Fonzor *Vizimir to Cuthbond (in one case) and Glothur (in another) *Novigrad to Kloffok (in one case) and Globbur (in another) so you need to remember that while reading. The Lesser Evil http://www.sme.sk/datahry/683/shortstoryLesserEvil.pdf A fan-made translation, not translated very well and full of erorrs, so beware. Ausir 21:35, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Working link Here's a working link for The Witcher short story: http://www.ausir.master.pl/The_Witcher.pdf Again, remember about the changed names. Ausir 04:40, 26 January 2008 (UTC) A question By the way, out of curiosity... Where are you from? Ausir 08:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) I hail from Finland. :) Sadelyrate 08:50, 28 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate Finnish Wiki Would you like to start a Witcher wiki in Finnish by any chance? :) Ausir 09:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Finnish Wiki I might, but I'm not sure there's demand for that, yet. But I'll think about it. Considering how much fun I've had translating stuff in the past, it should certainly be interesting... :) Sadelyrate 18:01, 29 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate :Well, we'd like to have the basic information in as many languages as possible, so it would be cool even if you only translated the main page, basic description of the game, of Andrzej Sapkowski and the book series etc. So that it's easy for other, less wiki-savvy people to expand. Ausir 22:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. :) By the by, is 'Jaskier'/'Dandelion' a name the character chose to call himself, or did his parent(s) name him? Sadelyrate 13:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate :It's most probably his artistic pseudonym. Ausir 15:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Thank You! :) Sadelyrate 16:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate ::By the way, is there any word for "witcher" in Finnish or should the Finnish wiki just be called "witcher" for now? Ausir 18:02, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::The manual had it translated as 'noituri', which is as straight translation as one can get from 'witcher'. 'Noita' being the Finnish word for 'witch'. I think we could go with that. :) Sadelyrate 18:09, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate The Finnish wiki has been set up at http://noituri.wikia.com/ . Interwiki links and shared images haven't been set up yet, they should be up tomorrow. Could you please translate at least the main page and some basic info for starters? :) Ausir 20:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank You! Yeah, I'll get to translating the main page... Basic info like...? Witchers, Mr Sapkowski, Geralt? Sadelyrate 20:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate ::Well, articles about Sapkowski, Witcher series, Geralt and the computer game would be a good start. :) Ausir 18:49, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Helping out Thank you for your kind words. What would you like to add to the Alcohols and Ingredients pages? For alcohols, I'm a button-push away from getting rid of all the red links. But I'm not sure every single alcoholic beverage needs its own page, since there's relatively little info on them given in the game. The Ingredients, however, I can elaborate on, filling in a good number of stuff. I'll get around to adding in what isn't there already in a moment. :) Sadelyrate 16:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate Admin rights Since you're the most active user here lately, I'm giving you admin rights. Enjoy! :) Ausir 12:12, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank You! :) Sadelyrate 12:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC)SadeLyrate CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Hi! Nice to see you back. :) Ausir 14:15, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the disappearing act. Real Life did funny tricks. :) Sadelyrate 13:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Patience :) i don't always check the names when i first throw together a page, but i do check/fix them later, so please allow at least a few minutes before critiquing! Game widow 17:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) here's a thought I haven't done anything yet, but do you feel it's useful to file stuff under A.... or The... ? I understand that they show up in the game narrative that way, but it is one of my major pet peeves. I'll hold off pending more discussion / community input. Please let me know via my discussion page.Game widow 20:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) how about cross-references ? i totally understand nit-picky-ness :) I've made my living being nit-picky. How about adding cross-references? It does add to the top-level listing but would allow anyone looking for either 'The Book of ...' or 'Book of...' to find what they were looking for. I'm new to wikis so I really have no idea what is possible. Can one create 'invisible' pages which just redirect to the desired page? If so, I'd be happy to create those and then links to 'Book of...' could be added without forcing users of the wiki to click a second time. Or can pages have more than one identifier (title) -- I mean, HTML lets one link to anything and call it whatever, right? Perhaps I'm just adding to the headaches ?Game widow 21:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Cleaning up the opening page good morning! I just created a page called Spoilers (as a stub) which has links to the 3 spoiler pages listed on the Main Witcher Wiki page. Could we just replace those 3 links with the one page to make things tidier? I also could not find an actual category for spoilers. Is that intentional or just an oversight? Game widow 11:56, 12 March 2008 (UTC) editing hello again, i don't know if you are interested, but found a way to indent blocks of text in such a way that they are not negatively affected by screen / window sizing and resizing. Check out the indented blocks of text on Chireadan's character page. Game widow 16:39, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Redirects Please do not create redirects to pages that don't exist yet (like Regis). They then appear as blue links and people might think they do not need to be written, while in fact they do. Ausir 13:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Fighting Styles page I'm actually working on the Gameplay page right now which does describe (in a brief way) fighting styles, but if there is more detailed information that you can provide, then by all means, i think it would be great and we can just link it to the gameplay page. Personally, i feel you can never have too many cross-references. That must be the librarian in me! Game widow 21:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) .... and thank YOU :) You also have been contributing up a storm. Game widow 01:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) hello again regarding the redirection of Formulae to blade coatings ... that must have been a mistake (sorry!). I don't even remember doing it and it certainly was not my intention. Feel free to fix it as you have it up. As for combining Trophies and Trophy Quests ... no problem combining them. I just wanted the term "trophies" to result in something useful when a search is done. Can we just have it as a redirection page? I haven't figured that out yet (been concentrating on tables and graphics). Game widow 19:53, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! ... and the work behind it. I just uploaded the coccacidium icon and created the Coccacidium page Game widow 21:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Re: the Quest items page. It could be renamed (or have a redirection from) Quest Inventory Pocket Items. What do you think? Homogenizing names While I believe it's very useful to have the uniformity in names, i hope you still plan to leave links to the "actual" names of the items. This way, no matter which way someone searches, they'll find what they want. make sense? (BTW, love the flying cows) Game widow 21:28, 20 March 2008 (UTC) IM Hi! Do you use any instant messengers? Ausir 21:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Can you give me your e-mail, then? Ausir 21:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm ok with you giving my email address to Sade. Game widow 22:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Category re-organizing Hi, I've been reading about categories and standards for same and it seems we've been violating a few cardinal rules. So to help fix that, I've been reorganizing alot of stuff (ALOT). Check out Ingredients (it's a pretty good example). We should avoid (although in some cases it's preferable not to) putting an item in a category if it is already in a subcategory of that category. eg. Category:Books is a subcategory of Category:Items, so if something is in Books it shouldn't also be in Items. Make sense ? Sticking with this makes the categories much more useful to browse. Your opinion? Game widow 19:40, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ... on that same note ... Once the Category:Items is all cleaned up, let's check Category:The Witcher items, I'm beginning to wonder about its utility ...Game widow 19:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Now I'm tackling Category:Characters. Game widow 21:23, 21 March 2008 (UTC) good morning! what do you think of the categories now? I feel they are much cleaner / better, but this isn't just for me .... Please let me know what you think. Game widow 10:30, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I understand that organization can be a pretty subjective thing (OK, bad pun partially intended!) -- so please do let me know if you disagree with something. It's easy to lose perspective (especially after 8 or so hours of categorizing files!) Game widow 11:06, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Filling in the gaps Judging from your translations so far, your Polish is pretty good. :) Ausir 00:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I've created a Quest Items subcategory of Items and am moving appropriate articles there I broke down ... we need it. Game widow 12:01, 23 March 2008 (UTC) For both you and Ausir How do you both feel about decluttering some of the category pages by removing the images. This will lead to faster loading for people browsing the site and the images are categorized anyway. I could add a link to the image category as a subcategory. Thoughts? Objections? Game widow 18:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 5 or Chapter V ? our wiki is a bit schizophrenic on this score .. which one should we go with? Ausir? Game widow 02:59, 27 March 2008 (UTC) : I'm almost positive (but will check) that in the north american edition it says "chapter" not "act". Once i know for sure, let's standardize and then have a few appropriate redirects to cover searching behaviour. sound good? Game widow 11:04, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :: I guess it's official ... Act V, it is (and other acts) :) Game widow 11:49, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ... more category reorganization I guess i just can't get enough .. ;) after a long chat with Ausir, i'm going to create a few more "The Witcher (computer game) " entries and move stuff that is unique to the game down one level. This relates to keeping the wiki ready for future expansion. Some of the obvious categories that will be affected are Books ( --> The Witcher (computer game) books), Items ( --> The Witcher (computer game) items) and similar entries, just so you are not caught by surprise. These new categories will of course relate back to the broader categories. Game widow 11:10, 27 March 2008 (UTC) good news and bad news Hi Sade, as the title suggests, i have good news and bad news. First the good news, there IS a way to get things to file properly without having to resort to moving hundreds of pages ... and the bads news ... well i think you can guess. All you need to do is to add how you want the page to file after the pipe symbol in the category. eg. sort by this . thought you like to know ... Game widow 20:29, 3 April 2008 (UTC) re: Question on Categories since we've moved all the books within the game to The Witcher (computer game) books, it certainly can be a subcategory of Books, something like "Books mentioned in Sapkowski's works" or something similar, what do you think? Game widow 11:09, 4 April 2008 (UTC)